


the country he died for, the lady he left behind.

by bloodynargles



Series: i have loved you for a thousand years. i will love you for a thousand more. [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Les Mis AU, Other, god im never going to stop using arietta am i, i always felt like enjolras left someone behind idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Mademoiselle, I regret to inform you of Enjolras' death. I know he was very dear to you. I would like you to know that he died a hero, among our other friends on the barricade. That barricade was the last one standing. He held on until the very last moment. He was our leader, and i am deeply saddened that he never mentioned you. I believe you were to him as my wife is to me. I am very sorry. </p><p>Sincerely, Marius Pontmercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the country he died for, the lady he left behind.

_Mother says i can come and see you when the month ends, she told me to promise that i will come back with you. I do hope that you are still alive. My father still does not say a word, but i keep my promises. I hope you shall keep yours._

Marius re-read the letter a fifth time. He had agreed to have these sent to his address, his friend had pleaded him. If only he knew that a letter would come the day after that particular friend had died. He wasn't entirely sure who the letters were from, but he did know that Enjolras would not have liked it if she was not told.

_Dear Mademoiselle, I regret to inform you of Enjolras' death. I know he was very dear to you. I would like you to know that he died a hero, among our other friends on the barricade. That barricade was the last one standing. He held on until the very last moment. He was our leader, and i am deeply saddened that he never mentioned you. I believe you were to him as my wife is to me. I am very sorry._

_Sincerely, Marius Pontmercy._

Marius had them buried in their own graves, Eponine too. They were his _friends_ , he wasn't going to stand by and let them be thrown into a mass grave.

Years later, he was lying a bunch of wildflowers against Granitare's grave when he noticed the shilouette of a lady approaching slowly. She was fair, her blonde curly hair lay in wisps against her skin. Her eyes were blue, and weighed down with sadness as if she had lost a lover. He supposed they must have shined before. Standing up, he reached out to help her down from the steps going down to the graves. "Hello. May I help you?" He spoke, wondering why she would come all the way down here. No one did, no one except him and occasionally Cosette. "You are Marius..?" Marius' eyebrow raised, "Yes.." She nodded softly, and spoke again, "I am Arietta. I suppose i was his secret." Her eyes shined slightly with tears, and suddenly he put the pieces together. " _Enjolras_.." Of course he would, of course Enjolras would fall for the lady in red. The woman practically radiated that she was born in France. The country he died for, the woman he left behind.

He lead her to his best friend's grave and left her to herself. The only reason he knows she wept is because when he went back, there was tear stains on the letter she left.

_I suppose i never told you how much i dearly love you so. Arietta._

She wonders down the streets of Paris, her hair in a high ponytail, her fringe heavy on her head. As she passes a cafe she pauses and takes a step back, as if recalling it from another life. About to walk on, a shout draws her attention and she turns to look. A man with dirty blonde curly hair is looking past her, and she realises he was shouting to someone behind her. At that moment her bobble breaks and she lets out a shout as it flicks against the skin of her neck. His eyes shift to look at her, but then he doesn't look away after she signals she's alright and puts the bobble into her bag. Something wills her to look up at him, and then something clicks. As if she's stairing at the man she loved in another life, and possibly this one, too.

His name is Enjolras, and he's studying law.

He doesn't leave her this time.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know, i have this oc because aaron is really really cute and i wanted an oc so. i hope you like this/her because i probably will do more if the inspiration hits.


End file.
